Seven Deadly Sins
by TheNamesMacey
Summary: When Sakura's parents die in a car accident she is sent to live with family friends. Despite discovering a disturbing secret she is forced to stay as she has nowhere else to go. How long can she resist the seven boy's deadly charms? SasuxSaku main pairing, AU, VampireFic
1. Chapter 1

**Macey: Okay so this is a new story, I've been toying with the idea for a while...**

* * *

**Seven Deadly Sins**

1\. An introduction to the world

It had been a week since my parents had died and I had been passed around, moved and moved back, packed and unpacked and then repacked again. It seemed that no one could keep me long enough for me to settle down again. I greatly suspected it would be much the same with this new place I was being sent. Family friends I had been told, though I had never met them. They were the last people mentioned in my parents will so after this I was on my own.

I tucked my feet up under neath me and fiddled with my locket. It was raining as the car I was in sped down the road. We were a way out now heading to a remote city, far from my was sunny home. Away from the ocean and the beach. The weather was only dampening my mood further as I watched raindrops chase each other down the window.A change of city was probably best for me. I was not the same person I had been before my parents had died. Maybe this perpetual rain would suit the new me.

The driver was silent and stony faced, glaring down the road. Not that I minded, conversation wasn't really my thing. All anyone wanted to talk to me about was my parents and that wasn't something I was prepared for now. They were gone and not even coming back. I had been abandoned and left all alone with no one who wanted me. These friends of my parents were the last people I had in the world and I didn't even know who they were.

In some ways I wish I had been the one that died...I mean, aside from my parents, no one would miss me. I didn't really have a life. To me it was pretty unfair that two wonderful, successful and loved people were the ones to die while I, the meaningless little girl got to keep her meaningless little life. You'd think after seventeen years I would have at least made one tie I would be sad to break. I loved my parents, and I loved my quiet life in a sunny sandy beach side city. Now I was leaving that behind.

It seemed like hours before I began to see signs we were nearing civilization, villages and suburbs began to crop up here and there. Then appearing from the rain the city. It was not like my city. It was not sunny or sandy or at all like I had imagined. It was rainy, yes, but it was still vibrant and alive. Maybe this wasn't for me after all. Driving past the abundance of school children, some of whom waved or pulled faces as I drove past.

All at once the city ended and I discovered that it was more of a town than anything else. Even so I liked the almost controversial charm to it. It was at this point I became confused as to where we were heading.

"Did we miss a turning?" I asked, turning to look out of the back window at the slowly disappearing town.

"No miss, we'll be there shortly," the driver replied curtly, though some what nervously. I caught him glancing at me in the rear-view mirror with a pitiful expression. We passed the suburb on the other side of town and took the next left, down what seemed like an abandoned road. The drive from there seemed to go on for ever until we finally reached an old rust iron gate. It was open, wide enough for the car to pass through, but the driver stopped sharply. "This is as far as I go."

"But we're not even there yet!" I protested. I had no idea where I was going, and from the look of this road I wasn't even sure this was even possibly where I should be going. The driver said no more and I sighed, climbing out of the car. If this was a dead end I could always go ask back in the town. I had the envelope in my bag with the address on it. Pulling my bags from the trunk I gritted my teeth and set off through the gate.

As far as I could tell it was starting to get dark, and I was hoping there wouldn't be much further to walk. Rain dripped from the over hanging trees, and the wet undergrowth brushed my bare legs. I wished I had thought to wear taller boots and a rain coat. My long pink hair was tied back, but I soon undid it to prevent the chill on my neck. Despite me lengthy walk and the heavy luggage I was carrying, I was fairly cold in this new damp climate. Maybe a vest top and skirt was not a wise outfit choice.

"If the house doesn't miraculously appear in the next," I paused and looked at my mobile to check the time, "Five minutes...then I'll turn around and ask at the town." I said aloud to myself. After five more minutes of trudging down the overgrown road I saw no sign of a house - or any sign of life for that matter. Sighing heavily, I sat on my suit case facing back the way I had come, and took a rest. No surprise my mobile signal was down all the way out here so I would have to turn back at some point.

Standing up and turning to pick up my suitcase I took half a step back down the road before doing a double take. There was the house. Right there in front of me. I shook my head and ran the last hundred meters out of the side road and into the courtyard in front of the house.

"No way," I muttered looking up at the plaque beside the door. "Yes way." The address matched the one on the envelope my parent's lawyer had given to me. The house was huge. A big, old brick mansion, and I was completely in love with it. I knocked on the front door. No answer.

It was beginning to rain heavier now, so I knocked again, and again...and again. Finally I tried the door. I mean they clearly knew to expect me...I really hope someone told them and that this wasn't going to be a "Hi you've never met me, but I'm the daughter of some of your friends and well surprise they're dead and now I'm living with you" moment. The main entrance way was dark, but from what i could tell it was pretty well furnished and there was no sign that it had been abandoned so I figured that people were up stairs.

"Hello!?" I called out, my voice echoing slightly. I took a few more steps into the room. "Hello!?" I said louder this time.

Suddenly the door blew open from behind me and a let out a small scream of surprise.

"Sakura is that you!?" A man's voice asked. I turned around and saw a figure standing in the door way. Well at least they were expecting me.

"Yeah...uhm...hi," I replied, really not quite sure what to say. "Sorry the door was open...I..."

The man approached; he was tall, well dressed with a shock of silver hair - though he didn't look old - and a small black mask covering the lower part of his face. I didn't recognize him at all, but I could see in his face he knew me.

"You look just like your mother when she was your age," he said, smiling behind his mask. I smiled meekly as a thank you. "Sorry I'm late, I was supposed to meet you in the town and drive you hear. I met your driver on the way back up here. I'm glad you made it."

"Uh..."

"Oh, I'm Kakashi," he replied, as if knowing what I was going to say. "I suspect you'll meet my wife and son's shortly too." He laughed and pulled out a small orange book before also picking up one of my bags. "Follow me."

So far this was going smoother than expected. Not only that, but I also hadn't had to speak much either. I jogged up the stairs behind "Kakashi", following him until we reached a room that had lights on. It was warmly lit, a huge fire place on one wall, dual aspect windows on the other two and the biggest four poster bed I had ever seen.

"Is this for me!?" I asked excitedly, almost bouncing up and down.

"Of course," Kakashi laughed, still reading his book. "I hope its not too small. Settle in. Once you're done come find me in the room at the end of the hall."

I nodded and patiently waited for him to leave the room before I pounced on the bed. Maybe, just maybe I would be okay here. It was warm and dry and comfortable here. Kakashi seemed okay...getting to know them would be strange...but if my parents were friends with them at my age then so can I.

I was in two minds whether to unpack or not, given the experiences of the last week, but in the end I caved. After putting my things away in drawers and the huge wardrobe I changed my damp clothes to a similar outfit, only throwing on some wool tights and a sweater to keep warmer. My tights made no noise as I padded over the carpet floor down the hall to the door at the very end, and yet the door opened just as I go to it. Out stepped a stunningly beautiful woman - though she look no more than a teenager herself - her clothes were tailored and clearly expensive. She looked me up and down, let out a squeal and then wrapped her arms around me in a huge hug.

"Oh Sakura, I'm so sorry to hear about...your parents..." the woman breathed into my ear, her voice was soft and it sounded sorrowful. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby."

For some reason something about this woman resonated within me, a flash of a picture...a woman hands on her bloated pregnant stomach...laughing with my mother. Mikoto. Yes, I knew her. If only from a distorted childhood memory. She looked like she hadn't changed at all.

"Mikoto?" I breathed as she released me. She beamed at me and pulled me into the room. The room was large, filled with plush chairs and sofas, rugs and throw pillows. "This house is amazing."

Taking a seat on the nearest sofa I allowed myself to be half consumed by the softness of the fur throws and scatter cushions. My gloomy mood still hung over me, but it was as if the cloud was thinning a little. I got the good feeling that I would be staying here for a while. These were nice people, who clearly cared about my parents.

"I hope you'll be happy here," Mikoto said quietly. "It's lovely to see you all grown up...you look so much like your mother...so pretty...I'm sure my son's will think so."

Oh yeah. Sons. Plural...so two? three tops? No way a woman could have more than that and still look so amazing. I wonder how old they are.

"They should be here soon, I'm sure they said they would be in tonight," Kakashi said, flicking a page in his book. Mikoto lightly swatted his shoulder and he put the book down. "I hope you're not to nervous around boys, they can get a bit lively...well apart from Shikamaru..."

"Oh is he the youngest?" I asked. I'd better at least get to know the people I'd be living with.

"Oh no I have seven son's," Mikoto said, laughing as if I had just said something stupidly funny. Seven! Holy shit!

As if on queue the door to the lounge opened and in trailed the group of boys...men...boys...guys...whatever. They all froze, glared honing in on me. It was safe to say I was feeling more than intimidated. I felt like I was about to be eaten alive. Little did I know how strangely apt that analogy would be.

"Boys, this is Sakura," Mikoto said in a strange voice, "Sakura these are my boys!"

I gave a small wave, but their glaring didn't let up.

"Okay everyone sit down I feel like we probably have a lot to talk about," Kakashi said, finally closing his book and looking up at everyone. Once everyone was seated, not anywhere near me ( like i had some sort of disease) Kakashi began to speak again. "Sakura welcome to our home, I hope you'll enjoy staying with us for as long as you need. I'm assuming you have no idea about any of us...or our...condition."

"Condition!?" I questioned. Oh no, were they all sick? I hoped that I wasn't intruding and making their lives difficult...but they all looked okay, a little peaky yeah sure, but fit and healthy looking. "I'm sorry I had no idea. If this is too much hassle then I can leave!"

"No!" Mikoto said suddenly. "No...it's nothing like that...this may be a little bit difficult to explain...we are..."

"Vampires, just come out and say it, we are the last remaining family of vampires in this city" a tall dark haired man said coolly.

I burst out laughing. I laughed for a solid five minutes. Vampires...right...yes because vampires are the realest thing in the world. What next werewolves!?

"Ahahahahahaha...oh god that was funny...nice joke guys I've not heard that one before!" I continued to laugh...only when I realised they weren't laughing did I stop. "Wait...you seriously expect me to believe..." I paused..."You are joking!?"

"Sakura, I know this is hard to take in. But we are not lying to you and we certainly aren't joking. Your parents knew , most of the town knows...or at least suspects anyway...its not such a huge concept to grasp. It's becoming a more and more recognised condition. It documented in our medical records. Just think of it as a alternative lifestyle for those with a life altering medical issue," Mikoto explained.

Great, my parents had dumped me with some crazy people who think they're vampires. I stood up, looked around the room in disbelief and walked out. As soon as I got back to my room I started re packing my things. I was not staying here. These people were insane. Vampires, yeah right. At least I was dressed for the weather now, maybe I could make it back into town and get a hotel room and go back home in the morning. Trust my parents to be friends with crazy people. I could feel the tears starting to flow - this was my last chance at a stable home. I couldn't afford to pay for my own home for much more than a year let alone manage on my own.

I burst out of the room. I could hear them having a heated discussion in the lounge and I took my chance to run. The air outside was heavy and damp, but mercifully warm. I bolted for the road, slipping on the wet leaves and grass as I ran. Before I knew it I had been running for a hour, not even coming withing view of the gate. I dumped my suitcase and kicked it viciously. What the hell was wrong with this place!? I let out a scream of frustration. I was soaked to the skin and under the trees was colder. Why the hell did my life get so messed up?

I sat down on the floor and cried. Loud, horrible echoing sobs that mixed with the constant pitter-patter of rain on dead leaves and the wind. Then all of a sudden I heard voices. Not coming from the direction of the house, but the road ahead. I stood up and took a few steps closer.

"...ahaha Sasuke what are we doing..."

"...Shhh...just let me kiss you..."

"S-sasuke, you're biting me!..."

My eyes widened, as I moved closer, trying to keep out of sight as I watched a man...no...a monster drain the life out of a poor red haired girl. I took a step back in shock and a rock skittered away from my foot. The man looked up, letting the girl crumple to the floor, and locked his eyes onto me.

* * *

**Macey: okay let me know what you think and I shall continue.  
**

**Please review as I'm not sure if I will continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Macey: Tis I! Once again please tell me what you think of this story as I put priority on updating stories that get more reviews. I'm breaking the rule just this once to get more people reading before I start being selective about updates. Anyway, please REVIEW or I probably WON'T UPDATE for a while. **

**Moving on with the story then! **

* * *

Seven Deadly Sins

2\. A Different Reality

I ran. I ran faster than I thought I could possibly run, but I came no closer to the house. I could still see those eyes burning into me, blood red and thirsty. I screamed as I tripped, falling to the floor and hitting my head.

"Ouch," I whined, feeling the back of my head for any damage. There it was the nice bump on the back of my head. Brilliant.

"Hey, you dropped this," I heard a man's voice from behind me and flinched. I looked up to see the boy from earlier - he was well dressed, designer black jeans and a plain button up shirt over a dark blue t-shirt - his hair was styled and spiked up in the back and his eyes were...black. I could have sworn they were...red? He was holding my suitcase.

"Thanks," I said quietly taking my suitcase from him. "I was just leaving, sorry to bother you."

Standing up and brushing the dirt off my closes, I tried to ignore the urge to vomit. Probably a concussion, I concluded. The boy looked at me for a few seconds, his expression was blank, but there was a hint of confusion in his eyes.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"No, no! Just uh...took a wrong turn? Does this road even lead anywhere ahahaahahah," I chuckled nervously, gingerly rubbing the back of my head. I winced and began to walk away. "Bye!" I waved and started to walk a little faster. I turned around for one last glance over my shoulder and saw the house. "What is with this place?!" I shouted.

"You'd be surprised."

I jumped at the sound of his voice. The boy was stood beside me once again. My heart did a little flip in my chest and I took a step away.

"Woah," I yelped. "Okay okay, could you please help we get back to the gate? I've been here hours, it's dark and I really just want to find somewhere to sleep and get away from this creepy place. No offense." I added quickly.

The man looked at me for a few more moments and then sighed deeply. I continued to stare back at him until he responded, which took some time. My head was throbbing now and I was sure I probably needed to get to a doctor.

"Hn," the man finally 'replied' and he began to walk towards the house. I huffed angrily, picked up my suitcase and furiously stomped away. Although I only got about five steps down the road before I felt a sudden rush of nausea and threw up violently. Concussion. I dropped to my knees and tired to get as much of it into the grass verge as possible. I needed medical attention and pretty quickly, but once again I had no idea how I was going to ever get off this stupid road.

I was still feeling woozy when I stood up, my mouth had that bitter taste - bile - yuck, and I immediately fell back to the floor again. I felt a hand grab my shoulder pulling me to my feet and then lifting my legs, cradling me against a warm body. My vision was blurred and I couldn't make out a face, but the was a lingering smell of orchids and something darker more primal that haunted my thoughts for a long time after.

* * *

When I woke up I was tucked up in bed. My head was sore, but all trace of sickness had thankfully left.

"OH THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE AWAKE!"

I jumped, startled by the sudden outburst as I had not noticed Mikoto sat in the chair beside me.

"Oh, sorry," she said softly. "You gave us quite a scare, if Sasuke hadn't found you who know what could have happened to you!"

Sasuke. So that was the man's name.

"Mikoto...look...I'm sorry, but I just don't think I can stay here. I mean, you have to understand that this is crazy...y'know the vampire thing and the stupid driveway and I thought I saw...Sasuke...and..." I rambled on for some time about glowing eyes and crazy things and all the while Mikoto sat and listened intently. When I was done she gave me a slight smile and shook her head.

"Just, please give it a few days," She practically whispered. "If you're not happy here then I will pay for you to stay in town somewhere." She left quietly and I couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty. She was my parents friend, this was the woman my parents wanted me to live with after they had gone and no matter how crazy the day had been I was going to stick out the next few days and then I was going to make my decision.

Maybe this had all just been a funny prank that had just got a little out of hand. I mean one of her sons had carried me all the way back to the house, Mikoto had taken care of my concussion and they had given me such a nice place to live. And so I brushed away the first impression and settled back into my pillows and drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was bright - well comparatively bright to the weather of the previous day - at the very least it wasn't raining and it felt warm. I climbed out of bed and took a shower in the en suite. The steam fogged up the room and left me damp even after drying off so I returned into my bedroom to get dressed. My hair was wet and clingy, but after ten minutes its natural waves began to form and it dried relatively quickly. I looked into the mirror and sighed, I missed my mom. It used to make me so happy how much I looked like her - the only difference being our eyes, hers being bright and sparkling blue and mine the murky sea green colour you get when a storm is about to blow in.

I sighed, turning away from the mirror and dressed; simple and somewhat warmer than the clothes I was wearing yesterday. A grey knee length dress, knitted black tights and a cardigan. Once I was ready I opened the door to my room, hoping to bump into someone so I could find out what the hell the breakfast routine was in this place. Much to my disappointment there was no one in the hallway outside my room. I quietly closed my door and walked down the corridor to the sitting room at the end. No one in there either.

It took me a while but I finally found my way down the stairs. During the day the house was far less creepy, it was beautifully decorated and elegant. My tights made it sort of difficult to traverse the marble floor, but I slid my way around in search of some food.

"Hello?" I called out, hoping for a clue as to which of the doors lead to the kitchen. "Mikoto?"

With no answer I made my way to the door to the right of the stair case, but that was just an empty - but spacious - sitting room. My curiosity of course made me go in. It was stunning, a glass ceiling and an almost perfect temperature mean that the roses that were growing in here had climbed all over the walls - reaching up to the light.

"This is amazing," I whispered to myself in awe. Even in this rainy climate the light that filtered though the ceiling was perfectly warm, the room was so still that you couldn't feel the difference between the air and your own skin. I was amazed. All at once my search for food was abandoned and I continues further into the room. It was an indoor garden and it seemed to go on forever. There were a few benches here and there, an indoor gazebo and even a pretty little swing that was wrapped in roses. I could had stayed in there an eternity.

I was lost in this wonderland for a seemingly endless amount of time. Sat on the swing, staring up at the ceiling, fingers curled into the rose covers chains. I hardly even noticed the door on the other side of the room open. It was Kakashi who noticed me first ( and I had no idea how because he didn't even look up from his book).

"Ah Sakura," he called out, which startled me. "I didn't mean to scare you. Are you hungry?"

Oh. I blushed as my stomach growled right on queue and gave me away. I hopped down from the swing and straightened out my dress before walking to join Kakashi at the door.

"I've been trying to find you for ages," I sighed in relief. "I got so caught up in there I could have forgotten to eat."

Kakashi nodded at me knowingly and said not a word as he lead me from the greenhouse (as I would from then on refer to it) and to the dining room. The faint murmur of conversation hushed as I approached the door. I had imagined that things would be awkward after the previous night's incident.

I hovered in the doorway a moment before stepping into the room. The boys turned to stare at me and I froze for a moment. There was a spare seat, in the middle of a blonde man and Sasuke. I gingerly slid onto the ornate leather bench between them. No one spoke as I picked up two pieces of white toast and awkwardly smeared butter over them. The sound of the knife scraping across the bread made me feel like I wanted to shoot myself. If I ate quickly then I could be out of their hair and back to my room or the greenhouse as soon as possible.

However I found it incredibly difficult to eat in the silence. No one else seemed to be eating, their plates were clean and they all just tried to avoid making eye contact. I coughed nervously and set down my toast again, searching for a drink. I didn't even know where the kitchen was and there was no teapot on the table.

"Uhm...Is there any tea? Or maybe you could show me the kitchen and I'll..." I trailed off, my voice feeling unnaturally loud. I sighed and stood up, abandoning my toast. I couldn't bare the tension or the silence any longer. It was clear that they didn't want to speak with me and for some reason that hit me really hard. It's not like I cried that often, and maybe I was still raw from my parents dying, but I but burst into tears. I sobbed on the spot for a few seconds and then turned on my heel and ran for the door. I heard the sound of other people getting up behind me but I didn't look back. I ran straight to my room and threw myself on the bed.

Crying into a pillow I thought about how I was going to have to live with these guys. They clearly hated me and I hadn't even done anything wrong. My parents were dead and now the only people I had left...the last hope of family...and they hated me.

I was crying for a good hour or so before a knock on the door interrupted my misery. I sniffled and wiped tears away from my eyes.

"I'm sorry Mikoto I'm not really in the mood to talk right now," I said with the unsteady voice. There was hesitation and I could hear whispering outside the door and then another knock. "I really really don't want to talk right now."

I hugged the pillow to my chest and rested against the headboard, expecting to hear footsteps walking away. Instead the door swung open and the blond haired guy I was sat next to poked his head around the door.

"Can I...uhm may we come in," he asked, seemingly unsure of the correct protocol when entering a girls room.

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly, still sniffling into my pillow.

"Breakfast," he muttered, stepping into the room. He was holding a tray and on it was probably the nicest looking food I had seen and a pot of tea.

I nodded at him to come in properly, as did the rest of them - all seven. Great, I thought, I bet I look terrible.

The blond guy sat himself on the edge of my bed with quite a relaxed familiarity and passed me the breakfast tray. I looked at it quietly and waited for them to leave.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" he asked while the others merely stared at me. "If you're not hungry we could get you something else?!" he said kind of manically.

"No, it's fine I'll eat," I sighed. "Thank you."

The guy smiled and offered his hand. I shook it timidly.

"I'm Naruto," he grinned. I smiled back and picked up the tea cup, blowing on the tea before taking a sip. "So, are we good?"

"Good?" I asked quizzically.

"This is sort of a peace offering," Naruto explained, "We really didn't mean to make you cry. We all feel really bad...right guys?"

I glanced at the others who all shuffled awkwardly. I shook my head. Wow these guys really were idiots.

"It's fine Naruto," I replied. "You didn't even have to bring me this. It's really nice of you. I just...really want you guys to like me, can we maybe start over?"

"Yeah! That sounds great!" Naruto enthused though the others looked far more reluctant. "Right guys!?"

Three of them left, The tall dark haired man who had spoken to me the previous night, a red haired boy and, kind of to my disappointment, Sasuke. The rest remained.

"Right! This is Shikamaru," Naruto exclaimed pointing to the drowsy looking boy leaning against my door. "Kiba, and Neji."

I waved hello and they managed a nod back. I sighed deeply. Naruto rambled on and on about how everyone was just not used to having someone else in the house, especially a girl, but I really wasn't buying it. He hadn't yet brought up the 'v' word, after last night I kind of wanted to put the whole thing behind us so we could move on from that disaster of a welcome joke.

"So about yesterday," I said, when Naruto left a lull in the conversation. Up until that point he had been the only one talking. "It was a really funny joke...and I'm sorry I took it so badly...I guess I don't really have a sense of humor..."

"Joke?" The shaggy haired boy called Kiba laughed. "What joke?"

I laughed nervously along with him and Naruto, while the other one - Neji -looked on at me with curiosity.

"Oh the one about you all being vampires-" The laughter stopped. Uh-oh.

The four of them looked at me, even Shikamaru. I suddenly felt nervous, and I could have sworn the temperature in the room dropped. I shivered at their looks. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"Sakura," Neji said firmly. His white eyes were fixed on me, tracking every single movement I made. "That wasn't a joke."

"I..." I blurted. "You can't be serious."

By the looks on their faces they were being serious.

"Okay guys, you know that you're sounding crazy...Vampires aren't real, they're a made up thing! Look you're up in the daytime, it's sunny and you're not on fire, I mean fair enough you're all a bit peaky looking but maybe it's anemia?" I babbled on and on and on hoping that they'd suddenly burst out laughing any second, but they didn't.

"There's no reason to be scared Sakura," Kiba replied, trying to calm my nervous ramblings "We're not planning on hurting you...We just thought we should be up front about it."

"I still can't believe...I mean I thought I saw Sasuke...last night...but I mean I hit my head and I was concussed so I probably scrambled things up in my memory..." I admitted.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Shikamaru shouted, making me jump. "Look! Look at me!"

I let out a scream as I looked at him. He was the same but different...there was a primal look to him, his pupils so dilated that there was no iris visible, his teeth were curved fangs and he had a hunger too him that was so horrifying. I turned to the others out of shock only too see them looking the same. I screamed even louder and pushed myself back on the bed. All of a sudden the door burst open and The other barged in, Mikoto and Kakashi following quickly.

"Boys! Stop!" Kakashi yelled. Suddenly they looked normal again. I felt like I was about to have a heart attack.

"Okay I believe you I believe you!" I screamed, curling up and burring my head in my hands.

"What did you do!?" Mikoto yelled running over to me protectively. "How could you!"

"We're sorry! Mom please don't be mad! We weren't going to hurt her!" Naruto whined.

* * *

"Okay, show me again," I said, bracing myself in my seat as Nauto's face shifted from happy-go-lucky blonde to a much darker version of himself. After the first few terrifying times - just to check I wasn't actually insane - I was now rather fascinated. I was even confident enough to lift up his lip with my finger and marvel at the curved fang beneath. Suddenly they retracted and he was himself again. I jumped back in surprise and Naruto laughed so hard he started crying.

After the initial trauma I felt that maybe...just maybe...I could go along with this? I mean maybe it wasn't such a big deal after all...it was just a...health condition? Mikoto had made sure to comfort me and tell me everything she knew about it. As far as I could tell from her explanation it was a genetic condition that ran on her side of the family - she didn't age much from being 21 years old, has paid blood donations made to her and her family and is basically a very rich career woman.

While Naruto had warmed to me, the others still were not so keen. The rest of the boys were sprawled around the lounge watching me with narrowed eyes.

"You're not so bad," Naruto beamed, his face flashing from human to vampire making me giggle. "I thought you were gonna be awful! We don't have girls here much - apart from the ones Sasuke brings-mphf!" Naruto was silenced as a book flew across the room and hit him in the face. Sasuke stared at him blankly - but I could see the hint of annoyance and mischief in his eyes.

I broke into a smile - this was a completely different reality I had been shoved into. A whole new world was suddenly very real to me - though it felt as though I was going to wake up any moment and it would all be a very complex dream.

* * *

**Macey: thats all for now **

**r&amp;r **

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Seven Deadly Sins

3\. He Who Spills First Blood

I woke up early on the first day of school, it was still dark outside, but I couldn't stay asleep any longer. The nervousness had crept into my dreams and left me wide awake. I was dreading this - starting a new school - the girl with the tragic back story and live with the towns resident vampires. There was no doubt that today was going to be hard. Possibly the hardest day since my parents funeral - because they wouldn't be there at the end of it to provide comfort and support. It was going to take me a lot to get through today alive.

The sky outside was lit dimly and I spent the next hour watching the sun creep out from the horizon. It was still a dark day, clouds covered most of the sky and even though it was past dawn it looked like twilight. It always seemed to be cloudy here. The permanent overcast skies made my heart feel even heavier as I made the decision to get out of bed. I dressed - as I had been doing for the days since I had been living here - in my winter clothes. In some ways I preferred the eternal autumn weather here, at least I could wear my favourite clothes. I secretly prayed that my outfit would be enough to blend me into the crowd, not that people wouldn't be drawn to my pink hair. I sighed heavily and completed my morning routine.

There was a knock at my door and Sasuke stepped in. I looked at him questioningly.

"It's time to go," he muttered before leaving. I scrambled to catch up with him, almost falling down the stairs putting on my shoes. I didn't want to get left behind and have to walk down the driveway for hours and hours. I was lucky to be able to grab my lunch from the kitchen counter as Sasuke began to head out of the door. I did manage to keep up with him and my walk down the drive was mercifully quick. The walk to school, however, took longer than I thought.

We walked along the path into town in silence...Sasuke really wasn't much of a talker. I vaguely wondered where Naruto was...though it wouldn't surprise me if here was still in bed. I was impressed with Sasuke's ability to look so awake during the day - from what I had learned about vampires over the past few weeks it was that they were more nocturnal creatures. Most of my waking hours were spent alone as the boys caught up on their sleep before they would have to return to school.

I caught a few people staring at us from across the road, they were whispering and glancing nervously in our direction. Another thing I had gleaned from conversations, was that there were a lot of rumors about the Uchiha family - even the notion of vampires was among them - a point I found to be quite hilarious and ironic. Of course no one really knew - apart from the doctor - everything was just speculation of people jealous of the family's wealth and success.

As we approached school I saw more and more of my classmates...not that I realised it right at the moment. Sasuke scoffed and looked down at me from the corner of his eye. I nervously walked closer to him. People were pointing and looking - talking to each other in lowered voices. I knew that I was unavoidable, of could I would the subject of conversation, I was a new girl in a small town.

The school was old looking - fairly similar to the rest of the buildings in town - and as I stepped inside I immediately fell in love with it. It was warm and cozy and well furnished. I sighed deeply and watched Sasuke walking away. I had only paused for a second.

"Hey!" I called out to him. I could faintly hear him chuckle and I saw him glance back as he continued walking. "Ugh!" I growled angrily. Looking around for someone to help me. Everyone seemed to be milling around - maybe I could just go and ask someone? "AHH!" I screamed as someone grasped my shoulder. The entrance hall fell silent. I turned around so sharply that it was almost an even bigger shock to see a smartly dressed Itachi. He was dressed in a three piece suit and glasses and was carrying a briefcase. Was he a teacher?

"There you are," he said in a low tone. My skin prickled at the sound of his voice. "Come this way." he paused a second. "Everyone get to your classrooms!"

Students began to scatter and I felt a tight knot in the pit of my stomach as Itachi lead me away. Of all of the brothers, I found Itachi the most unsettling to be around. The way he watched me with such a predatory look on his face made me anxious. His mannerisms were that of someone from say, a century ago - though what did I know about the vampire aging process? It was mercifully short walk before we arrived in a spacious office. I stepped in and bowed politely as Itachi turned to face me.

"Do you need me to sign anything?" I asked, when Itachi said nothing. "Shouldn't I be going to class now?"

"I just need you to sign this," he paused a moment and set down a piece of paper on the desk, "and I've got your timetable. Though I'm your tutor for your morning classes so I'll escort you there myself."

"Oh, okay," I smiled. So he was a teacher - at least he was being somewhat nice to me. I crossed the room and took the pen from his hand, trying to ignore the cold chill I felt as out skin brushed against each other. I scrawled my signature on the last enrollment form. "Eep-" Itachi's fingers brushed the hair from my neck, resting against my pulse.

"Oh you're just so deliciously tempting," he growled suddenly and I stood up. Itachi was smirking at me, fangs extended and peeping from under his lips.

There had been many occasions since I had arrived at the Uchiha residence that I had done something to accidentally set one of the boys off - as far I was aware they're easiness to become uhm...aroused? hungry? Hungry yeah...varied on their personality. For instance Naruto did it all the time because he is _always_ hungry. I wasn't completely used to this reaction to being around me. If I was honest I would rather not be living with a group of people who could possibly want to eat me at any point in the day. I shuffled awkwardly.

"Uh, t-thank you?" I stuttered. It was, to say the least, an uncomfortable situation and I wasn't sure how to respond.

"So tempting to see what you would taste like," Itachi practically purred. "You're not my usual type - I prefer the more modest girls."

"Prefer...I...What?" I was trying to form any coherent sentence but my mind was in over drive. "Modest?!" I looked down at my outfit; my dress was - in all honesty - was a little short. I blushed angrily, how dare he? In my confusion and anger I hadn't noticed Itachi subtly move between me and the door. I stepped back, but my legs hit the desk. It only took me blinking for Itachi to be right in front of me. I opened my mouth but no sounds would come out.

"You really have no manners do you?" Itachi scolded, tilting my chin up with his fingers. "You come into my home, my school - which I got you admittance to - and you wont even offer yourself to me? Such a rude little girl."

It was no secret that Itachi wasn't entirely pleased with me walking into the Uchiha house hold and changing things up with my - mortality? But this was a step too far. It was a house rule that I was not in any way shape or form - dinner. It had been made thoroughly clear by Mikoto and Kakashi that if any of them touched me they would be in more trouble than you could comprehend.

"Itachi-"

"Mr Uchiha," Itachi corrected.

"Shouldn't you be escorting me to class, Mr Uchiha," I asked hoping that this was just a really mean joke. Surely he wouldn't...bite me...not before I've even started school?

"Don't talk," he chided, pulling my lip with his thumb. I found myself strangely incline to do exactly what he said and so I remained silent as he continued to touch me. His hand was cold as he brushed back my hair from my neck and I shivered but didn't protest. Everything in my body was yelling at me to get up and leave the room, but I remained totally still.

Itachi's eyes turned a brighter red than usual and I stiffened as he stooped down. I could feel his breath on my skin.

The door opened just in time and Itachi pulled away.

Naruto stood in the doorway, mid stride, stunned. His eyes widened and he suddenly turned red. "I UH I'M SORRY!"

I snapped out of my complacent state and took a run for the door, ducking behind Naruto. "Don't be sorry," I muttered. "I think you just saved me from being a mid morning snack."

I dragged Naruto away and begged him not to tell anyone about what he had just seen. To which he mercifully agreed. And so I spent my first few classes nervously avoiding eye contact with not only my new classmates, but also my teacher. My anxiety wasn't relieved because I was subjected to introductions in at least three of my lessons. By the end of the day I was completely and horribly exhausted.

Outside it was cold. Rain clouds were filling the sky and though I searched dismally for one of the boys to walk me home, I couldn't find anyone. The walk home was miserable and I felt like I was walking for hours. Once again the drive way up to the house stretched out before me for what seemed like miles and when I arrived home it was getting dark.

The house was dark as I pushed open the front door, it seemed as though no one was home. There was no pile of shoes by the door, no coats thrown on chairs and no one in the kitchen.

"Hello?" I called out. "I'm home!"

There was no reply. I made my way up the stairs - turning lights on as I went - and to my bedroom. I walked in, pulling off layers of clothes as I walked in. In the semi darkness, I searched for the light, but instead I was met with a hand. I screamed.

Itachi pushed himself off the wall. I stumbled backwards, trying to gather up my strewn clothes and cover myself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled, throwing my shoe at him. Itachi looked at me seriously and I raised my other shoe in warning. "Don't come any closer to me Itachi!"

"Oh please just calm down," he groaned. "I can't deal with your incessant complaining. Just let me taste you."

I threw everything in my hands at him and ran for the door, only to be slammed against it. I whimpered in pain as I was pressed harder into the heavy wooden surface, "Please don't."

"But I'm so hungry," He growled and then I felt his lips upon my neck. A kiss. I let out a raspy moan. An INVOLUNTARY raspy moan. "Oh yes, good girl," Itachi whispered, kissing my neck again, trailing little kisses along it. I struggled meekly against him but in the end it was futile. My hands clenched against his and he pushed me further against the door. "Now now play nicely."

"No!" I gasped. "NO!"

"BEHAVE!" Itachi shouted so loudly that I began to cry. I was shaking so hard I could barely hold myself up. Why was he doing this to me? "Go on beg me, plead for me to stop! It only makes me enjoy it more. I do so love it when you cry."

Someone began banging on the other side of the door and trying to force it open. I prayed that it was Mikoto or even Kakashi. Itachi chuckled darkly, pulled me backwards and bit down into the join between my neck and shoulder. The pain was sickening and Itachi's hands were bruising me. The door swung opened and all of a sudden I was released and pushed forwards, sent stumbling into the the waiting arms of Sasuke Uchiha. His arms reflexively encircled me, catching me before I dropped to the floor.

Itachi walked past Sasuke with a dark smile, and licked my blood from his lips.

* * *

"Oh god," I sobbed. We were sat in the kitchen with the lights on and the doors shut. Sasuke was digging around in the cupboards for the first aid kit while I was holding a balled up dish cloth to my throat. I felt like I had been cut open and I was struggling to breathe. Shivering, i pulled Sasuke's shirt around my body. "Are you sure it's okay for me to be wearing this? I don't want to ruin it."

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled, "It'll be fine." He walked over and placed the first aid kit down on the counter beside me. "Here let me." He slid his hands over mine and carefully pulled away the dishcloth. His eyes flashed red for a moment and I flinched. "Hey, hey, it's okay."

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked softly. "There's a lot of blood." Sasuke ignored me and instead gently wiped away the excess blood. I winced and Sasuke paused briefly before continuing. "Where is everyone?"

"God knows, Mom and Kakashi are out of town so they're probably out drinking," Sasuke replied. "Hold still."

Sasuke gently wrapped a bandage around my neck, his fingers shaking slightly. He was quick to clean up and wash the blood from his hands. We remained in silence for some time after that while I dried my tears. I didn't really want to go back to my room tonight, not after what itachi had done to me there, but Sasuke was clearly finding it difficult to be around me. Being the same age I felt some what closer to Sasuke and Naruto than the others, but I was sure Sasuke didn't really feel close to anyone.

"Thank you," I whispered, looking down at my hands. Sasuke nodded and stood up as if to leave. "Sasuke!" I called out and he turned around. "I...I don't want to be on my own."

"Itachi wont come back for you, he was doing it to get to me."

"I just don't want to be alone," I repeated. I didn't care what Sasuke said, I was afraid.

It only took a moment, but Sasuke was smirking, "You know, if you want to have sex with me Sakura, all you have to do is ask."

"UGH!" I scoffed in disgust - well maybe not disgust. Of all the insensitive things to say!

"I was joking!" He held his hands up in defense. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

We walked up to my room together, Sasuke threw back the covers on my bed and then sat in the chair beside my bed. It was safe to say I had never gone to sleep feeling more uncomfortable in my life but at least I wasn't liable to be eaten in the middle of the night.

* * *

**Finished  
**

**r&amp;R **

**probs not good but oh well **


End file.
